1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the hanging of drapery material. More specifically this invention relates to the hanging of crochet material for displays and the like.
2. Related Art
The related art is typified by the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,054,233 to Mueller recites a trim for knit garments. The trim is attached to the knit garment in order to provide support for buttons and buttonholes and the like. The trim receives the knit garment in a pocket which encloses the knit garment and is attached thereto. It is not intended to nor does it provide support for the knit garment. U.S. Pat. No. 2,006,465 entitled "Knitted Fabric and Method of Knitting the Same" to Lierberknecht teaches a manner of joining seams on knitted fabrics such as nylon stockings. The purpose of the welt in the Lierberknecht patent is to provide support for the joint seams and to prevent U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,191 to Blore entitled "Knitted Fabric Having Open Areas" describes a means for knitting a plurality of body yarns which are interspersed at intervals with locking yarns which has a lower melting temperature. The application of heat causes some unraveling to a specified point thereby creating a unique design. Again, this does not describe any supporting mechanisms for yarn. U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,218 to Haining is entitled "Fire Protection Blanket." It describes a fire protection blanket comprised of a flexible layer blanket having two layers of fire resistant material sandwiched by a insulating layer. There are handling straps which are arrayed on at lest one surface in a tic-tac-toe pattern and secured in several places along the straps to provide a plurality of grasping loops. The grasping loops are meant to provide support for the blanket when they are grasped, however, the blanket is not made of a knit material and it has an entirely different purpose. U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,579 to Konsti is entitled "Mounting Composite." This mounting composite permits the mounting of sheet materials of woven or knitted fabrics to be mounted on a support layer with means along its front surface for retaining and displaying the sheet material. This patent, although it discusses backing and support means, it addresses a mounting composite which permits the moveable mounting of sheet material such as notes, signs, pads or other kinds of things onto a wall that has a knit cloth or a knit surface through the use of hook-like projections. The mounting composite is removably attached to a vertical wall covered with woven or knitted fabric by engagement of the hook-like projections or other aspects of the mounting composite. This does not provide support for the knit fabric, but is rather is a device used for hanging notes and other materials onto the knit fabric.
While linings and backings for other materials, such as for curtains and the like, has been known these are usually only attached at the peripheral ends and prevent the view through the piece which is the attractive nature of crocheted pieces. The related art does not disclose any system for the support of knit or crocheted fabrics to prevent sagging as provided by instant invention.